


Silver and Cold

by Ceares



Series: AI Knows Best [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: AI, Bad Sex, Deus Ex Machina, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark does not always have the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Catherine for the beta, and the title. I can't say how much I appreciate her help. Any mistakes are purely my own. Characters and locations do not belong to me. I pretty much had the vision of the beautiful crystal fortress from the movies in my head, rather than the actual comic fortress which is just-well freaky from the description I read, humongous door key, wax museum, giant metal diary, Kandor and all.

 

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Actually, it seemed like a great idea. What could make his and Lex's first time more special than the Fortress of Solitude? It was his gift to Lex, the ultimate act of trust, faith and love. He was giving all his secrets along with his body. Clark knew it was going to be memorable. Special. A night they would never forget. That's exactly what he told Chloe over the phone that Friday morning. Her response was less than enthusiastic.

"Are you insane? No, let me clarify. Are you insane and also a twelve year old girl?"

"What? Chloe, come on, it will be romantic. Besides, it's not like Lex doesn't already know that I'm Superman."

"Right, but this is Lex we're talking about here, Clark. Do you really think showing him your secret hideout is the best thing to do? What happens if you break up?"

"We won't break up, and even if we did, what makes you think Lex would …"

"They never did find Helen, did they, Clark?"

"Chloe!"

"I'm just saying Lex isn't exactly the poster child for forgive and forget. If things don't work out, you may be sorry you didn’t keep the Fortress as a bolt hole."

Clark was in full-on pout by the time Lex pulled up in front of his dorm.

Lex leaned over and kissed him hello when he got into the car, then pulled back with a frown. "What's the matter, Clark?"

"Everyone thinks we're not going to last." Clark fidgeted with his seatbelt, not meeting Lex's eyes. He was afraid he might see the same doubts he was having.

"Hmm. Everyone being?"

"Um, Chloe, Pete and Lana."

"Ah, I see. It's not like any of them have a vested interest in this, right?"

Clark sighed. "I know, it's just…we haven't had the best luck with relationships."

Lex glanced over at him. "This isn't about luck. We've known each other six years - good, bad and ugly. I think we pretty much know what we're getting into."

Clark nodded, giving Lex a tentative grin. "Yeah?"

Lex reached over and took his hand. "Trust me. Besides, the only opinions about this that matter are ours. We decided to take it slow so we could be sure this was going to work for us. We haven't been in a perpetual state of horniness for the past two months for nothing. "

____________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think?"

Lex's eyes were lit with awe as he looked around. "It's amazing."

"Let me show you…" A hand covered his mouth.

"Later."

A hungry mouth replaced the hand and Clark leaned into Lex's kiss with a moan of returned hunger. Eager fingers tore clothes, zippers were unzipped rapidly and buttons carelessly torn from their holes. They tumbled onto the bed, still kissing. Clark trailed kisses down Lex's chest and stomach, eliciting shivers from the man stretched out under him. It took him a minute to realize the shivers weren't from pleasure.

"Lex?"

"Sorry Clark, but it's fucking cold in here." Lex's teeth chattered slightly and he gave Clark a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry Lex. Hold on, I'll get the AI to raise the temperature…AI!"

_"Kal-El, you have need of me?"_

"Could you raise the temperature to 78 degrees?"

_"In just this chamber or the whole facility?"_

"The whole building, thanks." Lex would probably want to look around later. Of course he might not be happy that he had place of honor in the hall of villains, but to be fair, there was a wax Lex in the Smallville section too.

_"To what purpose?"_

He ignored Lex's smirk, blushing slightly. "My guest is human and requires a warmer climate."

Even though the AI didn't technically have eyes, it seemed to focus on Lex. _"Why have you brought Lex Luthor here, Kal-El? He is your enemy."_

"Um, things are different now. We're friends. More. Lex and I…well, we uh…" He didn't know how to explain to the AI, and didn't know why he felt compelled to

_"Ah, you have chosen him as your mate, and you wish to receive my approval."_

"No!" He winced at Lex's frown. "I mean not exactly. He is my chosen partner, but we didn't come to get your approval."

_"But it is Kryptonian tradition, Kal-El. On your home planet your mate would have been brought home to obtain the approval of your parents. Since I am their stand-in on this planet, it is only correct that I observe the ritual Kerflux."_

"What? No, absolutely not!"

Clark's horrified expression caused Lex to look at him curiously. "What's wrong? What's Efflux?"

"Kerflux. It's ah…it's Kryptonian. There's no exact translation, but roughly it's the honeymoon night."

In a heartbeat, Lex's expression moved from curious to incredulous to amused. "So your AI wants to watch us have sex?"

Clark nodded.

"Kinky."

"Not funny Lex. I'm sorry, AI, that is not possible. On earth, mating is an extremely private issue. It is against the customs of my adopted people to have their mating observed."

"Some people. Some people pay for…" It was mumbled under his breath, and trailed off when Clark shot him a glare.

"I'm trying to do something here."

 _"I am sorry Kal-El, but I can not approve of this joining without the ritual. If you wish Lex Luthor as your mate, you must comply."_ As the AI spoke, the walls of the room suddenly hardened to something resembling white steel. The entrance to the chamber was sealed off with what looked like a solid wall, and the temperature, which had risen briefly, began to drop again.

"Stop it! Open the door. AI, let us out!" There was no response. "Damn it!"

"Can't you just punch out of here or something?"

Clark shook his head. "It's made of Kryptonian crystal. It can withstand anything in this world, and that includes me."

"I'm really sorry, Lex." Clark sat down on the bed, slumped in defeat. "The AI has a sort of parental attitude about me."

"Clark, I seriously doubt your parents would lock us in a room together until we fucked." He paused in thought. "Well, you and Lana maybe, but definitely not me, though it would have made my stay at the farm more interesting." He started to shiver again. Clark wrapped an arm around him, trying to transmit some body heat.

"That's not fair, Lex! My parents were actually glad we got together." Lex quirked a brow in disbelief. "Well my Mom was, and Dad finally stopped hyperventilating whenever your name was mentioned."

"Well there you go then, a ringing endorsement. Now, if you could just get 'Hal' to get off its voyeur kick we'd be just fine."

"Don't call it that. Besides, it doesn't want to actually watch us - just make sure that we do ah…" He gestured vaguely with his hand.

"Right. Well I have no intention of ah-ing for the approval of your 'in loco parentis'. You know most people I've dated wouldn't go near their parents unless they were paid, but you - I have not one, not two, but three sets to beg for approval." He shook his head. "I knew I should have married Lana when I had the chance. At least she stays an orphan-mostly." The last was muttered under his breath, but super hearing of course picked it up.

"Gee, I'm so sorry my parental issues are such a burden to you, ‘cause it's not like you have any, right?" He took Lex's hands in his, applying heat vision as lightly as he could.

"My parents aren’t the issue here." The temperature continued to drop, and puffs of smoke came out of their mouth as they spoke.

Lex's skin had turned paled, and even without x-ray vision, blue veins were visible. His heat vision could only do so much, warming a small section at a time, but they both realized that it was only a temporary measure.

"Fuck!" Lex was shaking uncontrollably now.

"I'm so sorry, Lex."

"No, I mean fuck-as in, let's."

"What?"

"Let's just do this and get it over with. Give this thing what it wants so we can get the hell out of here."

Clark nodded miserably. "Okay. Fortress! We consent to make love, but you must raise the temperature."

The temperature began rising rapidly and soon color returned to Lex's features and he stopped shivering so much.

He relaxed onto the bed. "Come on, Clark."

"Lex, are you sure?"

"Just fuck me."

"But what about…I mean you can do me instead, you can't hurt me."

"Clark, trust me, I couldn't get it up right now if my life depended on it, which, you know, I guess it does."

Clark pressed a spot in the wall, and it opened up to reveal a drawer stocked with various items, including a bottle of lube, and box of condoms.

He took the lube out and opened it, quickly squeezing some on his fingers. His face felt warm, and he knew he was blushing. This wasn't at all the way he had planned. It was supposed to be passionate and romantic, and instead it felt cold and clinical. He looked down to where Lex was watching him, blue eyes unreadable. He felt like apologizing again, but this was still what they had to do, and a thousand apologies wouldn't change that.

Clark prepared himself, then Lex, sighing at the lack of response from the other man. It was when Lex actually flinched as Clark started to ease into him that he snapped. He pulled back from Lex and stood up, determination on his face.

"AI. I am Kal of the house of El, last son of krypton, and you have overstepped your place and violated your purpose."

_"My purpose is to guide and protect you."_

"Lex is my consort, my mate .His word is as mine, and injury done to him, is done to me. You have hurt him, and I will not allow it to continue."

There was a long pause. Clark stood still, his whole body tense.

_"You have done very well Kal. I believe that Lex Luthor is a worthy choice, and you have proven that you are ready to join with him."_

"What? This was some kind of test? For who - him or me?" Lex was incredulous.

_"For both of you, Lex Luthor. In the past Kal-El has not proven wise in his choice of mates. He has chosen for looks, or personality, and neither of them have had the strength necessary to rule by his side."_

"Rule?"

_"Yes. Kal-El was sent here to rule this planet and he needs a worthy consort."_

Lex paused for a moment, and Clark could have sworn he actually preened. "That still doesn't give you the right to…"

"Lex, come on, let's just get out of here, before it changes it's mind. You can argue about it later."

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lex refused to go to the hospital, so Clark insisted on putting him into a warm bath as soon as they got back to the penthouse. He continued to fuss around Lex anxiously until the other man sighed in exasperation.

"I'm fine, Clark, I wasn't cold long enough to even get frostbite."

"I'm sorry. This was not the plan at all."

Lex smirked slightly. "I kind of guessed."

"So Lex, I guess you should probably know my life is kind of weird and fucked up."

"Clark, I've known you a quarter of your life. The first time we met, I hit you with my car and you pried open the roof and saved my life. So this is news how?"

"You know-you've never been my boyfriend before, so it's a little bit different."

"Well sure, the whole 'forced to fuck' thing is a little different, but all in all I'm not complaining." He gave Clark a lecherous grin.

Clark felt his heart flip with love, and relief that his freakishness hadn't ruined things between them. Maybe they were going to last. He pulled Lex into his arms. "We're not taking over the world, you know that right, Brain?"

"Of course not - not the whole world anyway, Pinky."


End file.
